


That One DaveKat FanFic

by Aradiathesmolbear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradiathesmolbear/pseuds/Aradiathesmolbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A JOKE, I REPEAT THIS IS A JOKE! I was told by a friend to write a crapy fanfic</p>
    </blockquote>





	That One DaveKat FanFic

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE, I REPEAT THIS IS A JOKE! I was told by a friend to write a crapy fanfic

Karkat liked One Direction. Scratch that, he loved it with a burning passion. Especially the newest member, Dave Strider. Dave had fabulous, luscious blonde hair and beautiful crimson eyes (but he wore shades most of the time, so you were lucky if you saw them).  
"Dave-senpai...."  
Karkat said as he stroked the poster of Dave that hung from his wall. God, he was so fucking hot.  
After Dave joined 1D, Karkat had gone out and bought all the stuff he could find relating to the blonde, including a piece of gum Dave had chewed. Karkat had framed the piece of chewed gum and hung it up next to the poster.  
Dave was the sickest, most amazing rapper Karkat had ever heard. He bought all the albums and listened to their songs on repeat all day long.  
Over Summer Break, Karkat's dad got him tickets to a 1D concert and Karkat flipped his shit. HE WAS GOING TO MEET DAVE-SENPAI!

 

At the concert, Dave was rapping his sick beats. He rapped his part in the song. Then the hot blonde took his shades off and threw them in to the crowd. Karkat dove for them. He punched a girl in the stomach, and kicked frantically to get the ever-swarming group of fangirls away from the shades. Finally he slipped the glasses into his pocket. Fuck, he was so starstruck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to suffer through that


End file.
